volleyball divergent
by dauntlesslife6
Summary: Divergent, with volleyball!
1. Chapter 1

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

I don't normally look into the mirror a lot, it would be considered selfish, or self-centered. I think people look in mirrors out of curiosity, to see what the world sees. When I look into my mirror I see a petite, blonde girl. With dull blue grey eyes and medium length hair. I try to see past my flaws like my nose that sticks out too much, or how one eye seems bigger than the other.

"Beatrice_! It's time to go, you don't want to be late for your game honey," _My mother yells from downstairs.

"_Comming!" _I yell as I run down the stairs. I throw my volleyball bag over my shoulder and hop into my mom's Ford truck.

I have been playing volleyball ever since middle school and through out high school. In 7th grade, I didn't think I would be good at volleyball because I couldn't even serve it over the net. So the summer before I started training and working out. It's made me really fit and I could serve the ball powerfully now. I tried out for volleyball and made the team! Halfway durring the season I realized, I wanted to play volleyball in collage, I wanted to make the Olympic team. So I joined a high class volleyball team and became one of the best liberos in Illinois.

We arrived at the gym, and I could hear the whistles blowing, the balls bouncing, and the chatter between the players. I step out of the car and see my best friend Christina.

"Hey girly ready to kick some spandex ass!" She yells.

"Hell yeah girl!" I yell back to her.

"Beatrice..." My mom warns.

"Sorry mom." I say

Christina laughs and I stick my tongue out at her. We grab out gear and find our team Dauntless, warming up. We put on our knee pads and ankle braces and start peppering.

Christina has short dark hair and chocolate colored skin, with a smile so radiant it could glow in the dark. She's naturally pretty and very athletic. She's taller than me but short enough to be our kick ass setter.

I am brought out of my trance by a whistle, calling for captains. Christina and a girl named Marlene jog over to the ref. I start warming up with Shauna, Marlene's pepper partner.

Shauna has strawberry blond hair, and a few freckles along her nose, she is also naturally pretty. She's super tall, which makes her the best blocker on the team. Her hits also sting really bad, but I'm used to the sting.

"Alright gather up girls!" Our coach, Rick yells.

We run over to the side lines to watch the other team warm up and hit. These girls are good but have sloppy technique. After they finish hitting, they serve for a minute. All deep, hard float serves.

Our team starts to warm up and I go to the other side to dig up their hits. Our team is ranked 6th nationally, but today we play the 12th ranked team and if we win we have a chance to go to nationals.

The ref calls the whistle and we line up to wave to the pitiful crowd and shake hands with the other players. As we turn I look up into the crowd and meet the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He has hair so dark it could be black and a spare upper lip, and a full lower lip. He could be one of the most handsome guys I have seen.

"Woah, hey there hot stuff." I whisper to Christina as she follows my gaze. I see her eyes dilate and swallow harshly.

"At least you wore good spandex that make your ass look good." She says nonchalantly.

I choke on my spit while she laughs and jogs to the net to shake hands. I shake my head and follow her. We got to the middle cheering as loud as we could and did our ritual.

We line up in order, and I stand on the side line waiting on the ref. He tells me to go and I switch with Shauna.

***_time skip*_**

We won the game easily, and it was probably one of my best games. I walk with Christina to meet her boyfriend Will. He has shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes.

"Great game Christina!" He yells as he showers her with kisses.

"Well hi to you too Will." I grumble. Sometimes I feel as if they don't remember I'm standing 5 feet away.

I look around to see all my friends with their boyfriends so I groan and sit down in the bleachers and wait for them to finish their sessions.

"Your an outcast too huh?" A deep manly voice says.

I turn around and I'm met with the blue eyed guy I saw in the stands earlier.

"Oh don't worry, you get used to it." I mumble.

"My name's four, and before you raise your eyes, yes, four like the number." He explains.

"Hm, well my name's tris." I tell him sticking my hand out to shake. I hate hand shakes, I don't know whether to grip hard or softly. His hands are warm and filled with calluses. His hands leave a spark and I look up and see he felt it too.

"Well Tris, I should get going it was nice to meet you! Oh and you played great today!" He exclaimes.

"Thanks, see you around four" I smile.

He walks away and Christina appears 3 inches away from my face.

"Whose that?" She wiggles her eyebrown suggestively.

I laugh, "Well, while you and Will were playing 'who can each others face off first' I met the guy we saw at the beginning of the game."

She screams, "OMG, what's his name!"

"Four" I reply.

"What one through three were taken?" She laughs.

"No, it just means how many guys I took down myself." Four says plainly.

I watch Christina's face pale and she swallows, slowly turning around. I laugh and she gives me a death glare.

"Four meet Christina, Christina meet Four." I explain.

"H-Hi" Christinia replies shakily.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I left my jacket in the bleachers, see you around Tris!" Four yells.

"Yeah, see you too! Mkay bye bye" Christina replies bitterly. I give her a dirty look.

"What! He completely ignored me!" She whines.

"Welcome to my world hun bun!" I complain.

"Ah-ha-ha fuck you!" She reports.

"Aww, you know you love me" I wink.

We laugh and gather our stuff to get food. When we were walking out I am meet with those blue eyes and can't help but sigh. I can't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ps all right go out to Veronica Roth! This is my first story so leave a review!**

**FOUR EATON**

"Four please go! I promised her I would be there!" My best friend Zeke cries into the phone.

"I think you will be fine by yourself Zeke," I sigh, he always brings me into things like this.

"You get to watch girls in spandex all day," he contours. Hm, that may be worth it.

"Fine, BUT you _owe _me a favor!" I exclaim.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" He yells. I roll my eyes.

"Pick me up at 9, bye!" I yell as I click hang up.

I get out of bed and go down stairs to make breakfast. Since I turned 18 last month, I moved into my own appartment to get away from him. I shake my head and eat a poptart from the pantry. I get changed and look at the clock, it's 8:50 so I just turn on the t.v and watch the sports channel.

'_Ding- Dong' _the doorbell rings, I guess Zekes here.

Zeke looks a lot like his younger brother Uriah, dark skin and light eyes with a look of trouble in them. We run to the car and speed off to the gym. We get there just in time, because dumbass Zeke here took the wrong turn so we had to turn around, but in any case the game starts in two minutes. We take a seat and I see a blonde girl with striking blue grey eyes. I see her whisper to her dark skinned friend, who whispers something back that makes her choke. She laughs and jogs to the net, while she jogs to the next I get a good look at her. She has muscles but not enough to make her look like a body builder, which would have been gross.

The game starts and all I can focus on is this mysterious blue eyed girl. She's really good and makes a lot of saves! What seems like 3 minutes is actually the whole game. I guess I got distracted and lost track of time.

I lean over to Zeke, "Did they win?"

Zeke laughs and says " Yeah, someone get a little distracted?"

I blush, and he leaves to greet Shauna, his girlfriend. She's really tall but Zeke's a little bit taller.

I see the blue eyed girl from earlier and decide to say hi. When I catch her name I see Zeke leaving so I walk away. Halfway to the car I remember I forgot my jacket. As I'm walking back I hear the girl Tris was talking to before the game.

"What one through three were taken?" She laughs. I hate these kinds of girls.

"No it just means how many guys I took down myself." I say plainly.

I see her eyes widen and I block out what she's saying the only thing I can think of is Tris. I say goodbye and grab my jacket. I walk out of the gym and turn back too see Tris, staring at me. I can't help but wonder, _'when can I see you again?'._

"Hey Zeke" I ask.

"Hmm?" He answers.

"When's the next volleyball tournament?" I ponder.

"Um, next week I believe." He replies.

Looks like I have a volleyball game to go to.

**How was it? I know it was a little short but comment what you want to happen next tournament! Thanks! Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

_'Cling-Cling' _I hear the glass, seems like we're having a toast.

Every game we win, we come to Tori's restaurant, _Divergent_.

"Okay girls, pack your bags because we are going to Houstan!" Coach yells. We all cheer and scream.

"Guess what?!" Christina yells to me.

"Whaa?" I scream back smiling.

"Were going to a club tonight, we dont have school tommorow and you turned 18 a month ago so you have NO excuse!" She smirks, she knows she won.

"FUCK!" I growl, "lets get this over with."

**FOUR EATON**

"Zeke why, you know I hate this place," I whine.

"Dude, its time you get a girlfriend. And that's final!" Zeke growls.

"Screw you man.." I mumble getting out of the car. I look up and see club Chasm, for 18 year olds to 21 year olds.

I hate clubs, the girls here are sluts and so creepy. One time one girl followed me all the way home! We walk in and my closterphobia kicks in. A song I have never heard of is playing, as I walk to a table with Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene.

She's pretty, but not my type. She has curly brown hair and always seems to be smiling or laughing. Her and Uriah have been dating since freshman year, like her sister Shauna.

As I sit down I see the HOTTEST girl on the dance floor, moving to the song, looking very sexy in the process.

"Go get em' tiger" Zeke whispers.

I smirk, time to meet this girl.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

After Christina dolled me up we left for the Chasm, which was SUPER crowded!

"Let's go dance!" Christina screams over the music. We dance like very hotly if I may add.

"I'm not trying to brag but damn, all the guys are gawking at us!" She giggles. I giggle back and keep dancing. A bunch of guys try to get with us, but Will saves Christina. Lucky bitch.

I'm starting to get swarmed till a guy who smells super good, and is very warm grabs my waist. I turn around startled to see Four. I sigh in relief, at least it's no pedophile.

"Hey there cutie." He winks. I blush and decide to take a risk.

"Hey handsome." I smirk, he's blushing madly now.

I lean in close to his ear and whisper "paybacks a bitch eh?" He laughs, a deep manly laugh.

"Thanks for saving me out there Four!" I sigh.

"Anytime." He replies smiling. I smile and walk to a table where Christina and Will are making out. I clear my throat, no reply. I smack their heads together.

"Fuck!" They reply simultaneously. Meanwhile, they are giving me dirty looks while I laugh my ass off.

"I'm gonna go get drinks, want anything?" I ask them.

"Coke please!" Will asks. I nod and walk to the "bar".

"Hey, can I have a coke and a water please?" I ask the bartender.

"Sure, just as soon as I get that number." He winks. Ew, Ew, Ew! He has greasy hair and like 30 piercings, GROSS! (**NOTHING AGAINST PIERCINGS JUST, COME ON ITS ERIC!)**

"No thanks." I say politely.

I grabs my wrist and I get freaked out.

"Dude, I'm not a bar wench, so get the fuck off me!" I growl.

"Feisty, I like it!" He exclaims.

"Hey, do you mind getting your hands off her." Thank god, four to the rescue!

"Four! What are you doing here?" He questions letting go of my wrist. I hope it doesn't bruise.

"Saving innocent girls from you." He replies nonchalantly. I mentally sigh, he called me innocent. Wait, who the is this in my head? Oh shit, I look down at my drink. He spiked my drink.

That's the last thing I hear till I black out.

**AN How was that? I have a tournament January 4th, and then I go back to school the day after..): I'm not exactly happens when you spike a drink so if I'm wrong tell me! But yeah leave reviews! They have been SUPER nice so far which is like whoa! But yeah! Enough of me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR EATON**

_Shit, shit, oh shit. She just passed out, WHAT DO I DO?! _

_"_Tris?" I ask softly, no answer.

"Hey what's the hold up on the dri- TRIS!" Christina yells.

"What did you do?!" She yells.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" Note to self, don't piss Christinia off!

"You better not have cause' I will fin-" she stops.

"Hey guys, why is the world spinning?" Tris giggles.

"Tris! Tris? Are you okay?" Christina questions.

"Oh no," Tris mutters.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

I hear voices. Very loud voices I may add.

"You better not have cause' I will fin-" Christinia stopped talking. I feel my lips movie but I dont hear my voice. I see this one REALLY hot guy!

"YOUR REALLY HOT!" I find myself telling the guy my heads on. He blushes, so cute of him.

After he gathers himself he speaks, "Come on, lets take you home."

I smile, what if he kisses me like in those romantic movies! EEK! Christina! Get out of my head..

**FOUR EATON**

As we leave the club I see Tris passed out in the backseat. I feel bad, I can tell she will have a killer hangover Monday. I see her phone in her hand, I take it. I'm not taking it! I'm just putting my name in her phone so when she wakes up she can thank me!

_SUREEEE, Tobias. Only leaving your number so she can thank you. Aren't you such a gentalmen._

_"_SHUT UP!" I yell. Shit I just woke up Tris...

"What the actual fuck is going on." She mumbles. Don't panic!

"Um...Well some perv maybe kinda spiked your drink? SOOO, I decided to take you home. Christina gave me your adress! I swear I dont stalk you!" I ramble, smooth you fucking ass hat...

She laughs, thats good right?!

"Chill, you look like you just saw a ghost, and dont worry! I believe you." She smiles. I smile back.

"Let's walk you home now," I say. We get out of the car and walk to her pourch.

"Goodnight Tris." I whisper.

"Night Four," She whispers back.

As I'm walking back I turn around and yell, "Oh yeah Tris! I think your pretty hot yourself." And wink getting into my car. I see her turn redder than a tomatoe, I smirk _'well done Tobias, You gotta hell of a story to tell Zeke tommorow!'_

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

_Beep Beep Be-_

Turn that shit off PLEASE! I get up out of bed and look at my phone that magically pluged it self in last night. Hmm.. I shake it off and go to my bathroom to get ready for school. I brush my naturaly straight hair and apply mascera (**If thats even how you spell it...) **and eyeliner. I don't put much on because, who likes a cake face? All the cheer leaders at our school are fake, cake faces. Well it senior year, for me and my friends, after that? I'd say collage volleyball, at Florida University.

I pick out my clothes and head down stairs to grab a muffin. Definatly in love with muffins!

"Beatrice, how was the game?" Caleb asks

"One it's just Tris, two game went well, we won!"

Caleb, he's pretty much your stereotype nerd, nose in a book, socially awkward, Star Wars. You name it, Caleb's seen it.

I grab my stuff and the keys to my car, better known as my baby. Red 69' mustang, she purrs alright! The school is 10 min. away but I still speed, getting there in 7 min. I walk into the school and see all the same fuckboys and bitches from last year, sigh. (**Literaly me the first day we came back from break.. LOL)**

"EEEK!" I hear a girly scream.

"Chris- Holy shit, Uriah, was that you?!" He grins sheepishly.

"Little bastard, you woke me up!" I scream.

"Prior." I hear a voice say.

"Fuck you want?" I question Peter.

"God who put bitch in your flakes?" He defends.

"Sorry, my head hurts, and its school. What did you want?" i ask.

"Oh nothing! i just wanted to say hi!" He smiles.

"Hi." I say sarcasticly and walk away.

**Sorry! I tried to make it long but I'm SO tierd! Sorry! I like disappeared off the face of the earth.. lots of mistakes, yeah i know! But I have been playing Kim K again... tbh, Willows a Bitch who must have crabs. She thinks it's cute to trash be, jokes on her I'm two spots from jumping her ass! This dude, he's our STAR quarterback, but he's a real nice guy. He sits next to me in a coupls classes and saw my ass on facetime. Gotta love my friends... NOT! Well enjoy this crappy filler chapter! REVIEW!**


End file.
